pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches and Easter Eggs
The Patapon games are full of interesting glitches and easter-eggs. An "easter egg" is an interesting or amusing thing that developers intentionally or accidentally put into the game. Patapon 2 Below is a list of glitches in Patapon 2: *Rumble Thump and Kon Kinpon- If you make too many mistakes, Kon Kinpon will begin floating beside Rumble Thump. *'Too Many Items!-' If you collect a lot of items in a mission, the name will be cut off in the spoils list. *'Manboth-' There are a few glitches that Manboth has. **When Manboth is frozen, he may still attack. The attacks don't do any damage, though. **Instead of using Freeze Roar, Manboth will attempt to retreat like more nimble bosses do. This allows your Patapons to attack him freely until he is staggered or killed. *'Don Chaka In Three Beats-' It is possible to play the Don Chaka party song in three beats by playing Pata PonDon Chaka. *'Gong Can Fly-' In the mission "A Noble Death", if you destroy the tower that Gong the Hawkeye is standing on, he will remain where he was, floating in the air. *'Majidonga Fire Breath-' Occasionally, Majidonga will continue to breathe fire even after he closes his mouth. *'Pass Ormen Karmen-' There is a very rare glitch where you can freely pass Ormen Karmen and continue to the end of the stage. *'SP_NO DATA'- While playing Ton Kampon minigame in Spanish with level 5 ore (Adamanman) when creating weapons, in the first 2 paragraphs, he'll say "SP_NO DATA" (which means: SP'''anish '''NO DATA) Below is a list of easter eggs in Patapon 2: *'Tochira Beach Easter-Egg-' If you use the PonPata Song at the very beginning of the Tochira Beach map, there will be symbols floating in the air. There is not a reasonable explanation for this yet. *'Extra Eggs-' Hidden in the game's source code are six extra Patagate Eggs. These have no enemies on them and provide a random (and invisible) item. They can be obtained by using the Debug Menu. *'Debug Menu' **The Debug Menu is accessible only in the EU version of Patapon 2, and allows the player to gain any item they want, cause any weather condition (or all at once!), and more. **To activate the Debug Menu, go to Patapolis and press up up down down left right left right L R. A sound will play, confirming you entered it. ***It is possible the debug code is a reference to the konami code, as the konami code uses up up down down left right left right B A and Start. **Pressing L and Square at the same time in a mission will activate debug mode, considering the code has been entered in Patapolis. **Pressing Square in Patapolis will pull up the debug menu. Patapon 3 Below is a list of glitches in Patapon 3: *'Floating Boulders-' If Bowmunk is flung into the air while trying to deploy a boulder after Charge Defense, the boulder will spawn in the air. *'J518?-' In the description for "Anything for a Rare Item", the reward is an "Iron Chest Level 17 +J518". *'Manboroth Is Invincible-' There is a glitch where- no matter how high your attack power- the ice around Manboroth will not break. *'Glitchy Slogturtle' **Two of Slow-moving Slogturtle's Class Skills are glitched and do not work properly. **If you spawn Hero Mode the instant you die, Anti-Magic Shield will spawn anyway. The sam e thing happens for Guardira. *'Trust me, I can use this'- some weapons can be glitched and used by classes which shouldn't normally have them. *'Dokaknel Fire Breath-' Occasionally, Dokaknel will stop using Fire Breath before the Fire actually stops coming from his mouth. *'Uji' **'Sometimes if you kill an Uji just as it is re-entering the ground, it will look like it is swimming but you can pass it freely. **Very rarely an Uji will push you all the way to the beginning of the stage and then disappear. *'Three Beat Drumming-''' If you beat the last two consecutive beats together, you can drum any of the drum beats in three beats. For example- Pata Pata PataPon, Pon Pon PataPon, Pon Pon ChakaChaka, etc. Unlike Patapon 2's party command however, it'll not count as a perfect command. *'Org Teleports-' Sometimes Superweapon Org will randomly teleport behind your Patapons, leaving you free to march to the end of the stage. *'''My swords are stuck!- Oohoroc's Jewelsword Staff will sometimes leave a few swords behind, and they won't fade away. *'Balrog Everlasting-' If you deal too much damage to Balrog all at once, he will become invincible and you will be forced to quit the level. *'Arch Pandara, The Other Vessel, Gheek Dongara' **When transforming from Giant to Chest form, one of these monsters may randomly fly up and away and disappear. You must march until it returns to normal form. **When in Uberhero Mode while using Charibasa or Jamsch, and attacking the chest in Giant Form, there is a possibility that the weapon your Uberhero is holding will disappear. This prevents your Uberhero from attacking unless you die and then respawn. *'Boring Old Chest-' On very rare occasions, a chest's glow will be missing. *'Snakes Can't Learn New Tricks-' Miss Covet-Hiss' Class Skills cannot be learned. *'Glitched Summon Camera'- Summoning while a boss dying animation is playing will cause the camera to be off-center slightly once the summon ends. *'Grenburr Teleportation-'''When flipping a switch to open a door using Grenburr's Hero Mode, Grenburr will rush forward after flipping the switch. If the door closes before Grenburr returns to his original position, Grenburr will teleport through the door back to his position. This happens most commonly when playing a Multiplayer Dungeon solo. *'Chest? What Chest?'- If you get more than 10 chests on a mission they won't be displayed on the chest opening screen, but you will still get the items in your armory (this is probably not a glitch). *'100% Not Completed'''- Some Class skills become randomly glitched and can't be completed, even if the skill is at 100%. **This can also make your welcome bonus unobtainable. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Others